


Friends with benefits

by rogogon



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Brad "Cheeks" Bell RPF
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheeks dzwoni do Adama, chce spędzić upojną noc z byłym chłopakiem. Adam zgadza się na powtórzenie ich dawnych nocnych maratonów.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends with benefits

**Author's Note:**

> ostrzeżenie: dużo seksu. bardzo dużo.

\- To nie znaczy, że do siebie wracamy, tak?

\- Absolutnie.

\- To dobrze. Nawet bardzo. Bycie singlem mi służy.

\- Ale nie wtedy, gdy masz ochotę, żeby ktoś cię porządn…

\- Stul swoje śliczne usteczka i otwórz wreszcie drzwi, skarbie, zanim obaj tu uśniemy.

Po kilku chwilach Adam wygrał wreszcie walkę z zamkiem w drzwiach wejściowych. Uśmiechnął się zawadiacko i pchnął je, otwierając na oścież. Puścił przodem swojego gościa, który minął go idąc pewnym krokiem, kręcąc zalotnie wąskimi biodrami. Adam zdążył już zapomnieć, jak fantastyczną miał Brad figurę, więc dał sobie chwilę na podziwianie i zawieszenie na nim pełnego pożądania wzroku.

\- Skończ gapić się na mój tyłek i chodź tu, laleczko.

Adam potulnie zamknął drzwi i uśmiechnął się do siebie szeroko. Brakowało mu go i cholernie za nim tęsknił. Nie potrafili bez siebie żyć, ale nie umieli też żyć ze sobą. Chcieli czegoś innego od życia i od siebie samych, więc uznali, że lepiej będzie im osobno. Pozostali jednak bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Na tyle bliskimi, że kiedy Brad zadzwonił, że potrzebuje go na jedną noc, nie wahał się długo. Miał dość przygodnego seksu z nieznajomymi poznanymi w barze. Upojna noc spędzona z byłym chłopakiem będzie miłą odmianą.

Ruszył śladem Cheeksa, który rozsiadł się już na sofie i rozglądał po mieszkaniu Adama. Podszedł do barku i wyciągnął częściowo opróżnioną już butelkę Jacka. Napełnił do połowy dwie szklanki z grubego szkła i podszedł do Brada – ten zdążył pozbyć się już marynarki, która leżała niedbale rzucona na pobliskie krzesło.

Szatyn odebrał od niego z uśmiechem szklankę, którą opróżnił jednym łykiem. Oczy Adama rozszerzyły się w zdziwieniu. Brad odstawił pustą szklankę na stół i zwierzęcym wzrokiem spojrzał na bruneta. – Stęskniłem się, Adam.

…

Półnagi Brad rzucił za siebie zmiętą koszulkę Adama i kocim ruchem wślizgnął się pomiędzy jego silne uda. Przygryzł dolną wargę, przesuwając smukłym palcem w dół jego drżącego od tej pieszczoty torsu, aż do granicy cienkich, czerwonych slipek. – Już zapomniałem, jakie masz niesamowite ciało. – wymruczał pochylając się, aby przebyć tę samą trasę językiem.

Adam westchnął głośno i wygiął się w łuk, kiedy Brad wsunął dłonie pod materiał bielizny. Znajomy dotyk delikatnych dłoni momentalnie rozpalił jego zmysły. Nagle Cheeks odsunął się. Adam podniósł się na łokciach, aby na niego spojrzeć. Jak przez mgłę widział go ściągającego przez głowę swój czarny tank top, włączającego głośno muzykę. Rozbrzmiały pierwsze nuty _Since I've been loving you_ , ulubionej łóżkowej piosenki Adama. Brad zawsze wiedział, jak wprowadzić go w odpowiedni nastrój.

Ponownie wsunął się na czworaka między nogi bruneta. Jednym szybkim ruchem ściągnął z niego ostatnią część ubrania, jednak potem jego pocałunki dopasowały się do powolnego, zmysłowego rytmu piosenki sączącej się z głośników.

Miękkie wargi nadal idealnie pasowały do jego ust. Jakby naprawdę były stworzone dla siebie nawzajem, tylko dla ich pocałunków. Wciąż smakował tak samo, truskawkową gumą do żucia, odrobiną whisky i czymś jeszcze – czymś tak ulotnym, tajemniczym i nieprzeniknionym jak sam Brad, czego nigdy nie udało mu się odgadnąć. Ciągle pachniał tymi samymi zmysłowymi, odurzającymi perfumami.

Drobne, szczupłe ciało szatyna idealnie dopasowało się do jego ciała, jakby od ich ostatniego zbliżenia minęło kilka dni, a nie kilka lat. Gorąca skóra aż paliła w dotyku, jednak żaden z nich nawet nie pomyślał, aby ugasić ten ogień. Płonęli w nim.

Brad wtulił się w tors Adama, odwzajemniając powolne, zmysłowe pocałunki. Nie spieszyli się, bo nie było ku temu potrzeby. Mieli dla siebie całą noc; kilka godzin wystarczająco długich, aby przypomnieć się sobie wzajemnie, poznać się na nowo i po dawnemu rozpalić do czerwoności wszystkie zmysły.

Dłoń Adama delikatnie pieściła plecy mężczyzny, zostawiając za sobą palące pożądaniem ślady. Palce czule masowały miękką skórę, podążając coraz niżej i niżej wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Brad westchnął, gdy dłoń bruneta spoczęła na jego drobnym pośladku i jęknął, gdy zacisnęła się na nim mocniej niż się tego spodziewał.

Adam podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i przesunął Brada na swoje kolana. Smukłe uda oplotły ciasno jego talię, dłonie zacisnęły się na karku. Brunet przytulił mocno swojego kochanka, całując delikatną skórę jego szyi. Cheeks odchylił się do tyłu, dając mu lepszy dostęp do tej części jego ciała. Wplótł palce w jego gęste, kruczoczarne włosy, przyciągając go bliżej siebie, zatracając się w znajomych, dawno zapomnianych pocałunkach.

Brad zaczął delikatnie kołysać się na biodrach Adama, ich męskości ocierały się o siebie, powodując drżenie ich całych rozgrzanych dotykiem ciał. Rozpaleni wzajemnie swoją obecnością chłonęli ją, napawając się napływającymi do nich falami wspomnień.

 _Lord, that ain't right... Since I've been loving you, I'm about to lose my worried mind_ …

Pociągnął delikatnie za głosy Adama, odrywając jego usta od jego obojczyka, spragniony jego intensywnego spojrzenia. Chciał znów w nim zatonąć.

Kołysał się nadal, głębiej i mocniej, lecz nadal niespiesznie. Nie dotykali nawet dłońmi swoich członków, chcąc aby ich własne ciała i pożądanie zrobiły to za nich. Patrzyli sobie w oczy jak zahipnotyzowani , na przemian wzdychając i jęcząc, gdy ich ciała kołysały się w zmysłowym tańcu.

Nie umieli oderwać seksu od uczuć. Nadal się kochali, więc beznamiętny seks nie wchodził nawet w rachubę. Dawali z siebie wszystko, nie chcąc nic w zamian, dawali siebie całych. Uczucia nadal doskonale widoczne w ich dotyku, w ich spojrzeniach, w ich zbliżeniu. Mieli jednak zbyt dużo zdrowego rozsądku, aby nie pakować się ponownie w związek, na który żaden z nich nigdy nie był i nigdy nie będzie gotowy.

Obaj czuli, że są coraz bliżej spełnienia. W ich ruchach było coraz więcej pragnienia, desperacji. Brad zacisnął mocno powieki, niemal nie mogąc znieść obezwładniającego go ciepła, dotyku pulsującego członka Adama, jego dłoni na dole jego pleców. Objął dłońmi jego szyję, przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej i opierając ich czoła o siebie. Zamknęli oczy, wsłuchując się we własne westchnienia.

Gorące krople potu spływały po ich ciałach łącząc się i przeplatając. Zaczęli dyszeć, bojąc się jednak wydać jakikolwiek głośniejszy dźwięk w obawie, że to wszystko zniknie, pęknie jak mydlana bańka. Wzdychali i jęczeli cicho prosto w swoje usta, dzieląc co kilka chwil krótkie, słodkie pocałunki.

Adam przysunął Brada jeszcze bliżej siebie; ograniczył w ten sposób jego ruchy, które stały się krótkie i głębsze, jednak złączył ich ciała w niemal idealną jedność. Dłonie Brada, początkowo błądzące po szyi, ramionach i torsie Adama, teraz obejmowały jego policzki, zarumienione od gorąca i wszechogarniających emocji.

Brad szybciej osiągnął spełnienie; westchnął głośno i zacisnął mocno powieki. Adam poczuł gorący płyn rozlewający się po jego brzuchu, pod dłońmi poczuł kurczące się mięśnie drobnego ciała szatyna. Jego długie rzęsy trzepotały na opalonych policzkach, pot spływał po skroni i szyi. Wyglądał tak seksownie, tak zmysłowo i pociągająco, a jednocześnie był tak uroczo i bezbronnie zatracony w orgazmie, że wystarczyła chwila, aby i on skończył z cichym jękiem oraz imieniem Brada wyszeptanym prosto w jego usta.

…

\- A gdybyśmy spróbowali jeszcze raz?

Brad, ubrany w za duże, luźne, dresowe spodnie Adama siedział na blacie jednej z kuchennych szafek i przyglądał piosenkarzowi, który wrzucał pokrojone warzywa do plastikowej miski. Brunet zerknął na niego ze zdziwieniem i wrócił do przygotowywania kolacji.

\- Co masz na myśli?

Szatyn oparł brodę na podciągniętym do klatki piersiowej kolanie i objął zgiętą nogę rękoma. Milczał przez chwilę, aby w końcu odpowiedzieć pytaniem: - Było nam razem dobrze, prawda?

Adam milczał. Nie chciał powiedzieć mu prawdy. Że choć go kochał, przez połowę czasu trwania ich związku nie czuł się do końca szczęśliwy. Brad także nie, choć wydawał się o tym zupełnie nie pamiętać.

\- Wiem, że nie było _idealnie_... – Szatyn przewrócił do góry oczami i westchnął z przekąsem – Ale teraz jesteśmy starsi, mądrzejsi… Niemal dojrzalsi. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy Adam pokręcił z uśmiechem głową. – Może tym razem by nam się udało?

Adam odłożył nóż na blat i odwrócił się do Brada, opierając dłoń na biodrze. – Chcesz, żebyśmy do siebie wrócili? – zapytał z powątpiewaniem. – Nie pamiętasz, co mówiłeś godzinę temu? „Bycie singlem mi służy". – uśmiechnął się, widząc poirytowanie na twarzy Cheeksa.

\- Pamiętam. I tak, służy. Ale… - zgrabnie zeskoczył bosymi nogami na chłodne płytki i kocim krokiem podszedł do Adama, przytulając się do niego. - … zapomniałem, jak bardzo wciąż cię kocham. – Adam objął go mocno, jednak milczał. – I jak bardzo tęskniłem. – odsunął się odrobinę, aby spojrzeć mu w oczy. –Nie mów mi, że nie chciałbyś tego.

\- Uwierz mi, chciałbym. – westchnął i położył swoje dłonie na drobnych pośladkach Brada. – Ale naprawdę chcesz znów w to wchodzić? Brad, to nie ma sensu, żaden z nas tak naprawdę się nie zmienił. – W jego głosie doskonale słyszalny smutek - Nadal pragniemy czegoś innego. Znów się miniemy. I znów będziemy cierpieć, bo nie umieliśmy sprawić, żeby nam się udało.

\- Jest pan strasznym pesymistą, panie Lambert! – zaśmiał się Cheeks, jednak chwilę później spoważniał i westchnął. – Nie wiem, może masz trochę racji... Nie umieliśmy za bardzo ze sobą żyć, co? – Puścił do niego perskie oko i przygryzł dolną wargę, przesuwając palcem po nagim torsie Adama. – Tylko seks nam jako-tako wychodził…

\- Chciałeś raczej powiedzieć, że był fantastyczny. – Adam zaśmiał się, wspominając ich kolejne zbliżenia sprzed kilku lat. – Pamiętasz ten raz na dachu? To było w…

\- W Walentynki. – dokończył za niego Cheeks, uśmiechając się uroczo. – A w łazience u twojej mamy? I w naszej kuchni na stole? – zamruczał, napierając na Adama i popychając go w kierunku blatu naprzeciw nich. – Robiłem tę samą sałatkę, co ty dzisiaj.

Z ust Adama wydarło się ciche westchnienie, gdy dół jego pleców uderzył o krawędź szafki - Nigdy jej nie dokończyłeś.

Brad uśmiechnął się i przyklęknął przed Adamem, powoli ściągając spodnie wiszące nisko na jego biodrach. - Ty chyba też tego nie zrobisz.

Uwolnił męskość bruneta i pochylił się nisko. Adam zadrżał, czując gorący oddech omiatający jego szybko twardniejącego członka i dłonie Brada mocno trzymające jego biodra. Odchylił głowę do tyłu i pozwolił zatracić się sobie w rozkoszy, jaką Cheeks miał mu za chwilę zafundować.

\- Trzymaj się mocno skarbie, zaczynamy zabawę… - wymruczał szatyn, mrugając do Adama figlarnie i znikając między jego udami.

Adam zdążył oprzeć się dłońmi o krawędź blatu, kiedy jego nogi zachwiały się pod nim w reakcji na dotyk gorącego, wilgotnego języka, owijającego się wokół jego członka. Miękki, zwinny mięsień w sekundę dał mu tyle doznań, że Adam nie był pewny, czy zniesie to do końca.

Brad żałował, że niedawno wyjął zrobiony rok wcześniej w języku kolczyk. Myśl o tym, jakiej ekstazy dostarczyłby Adamowi z jego pomocą sprawiała, że czuł przyjemne dreszcze rozchodzące się od jego własnej erekcji.

Ssał czubek członka i delikatnie masował jądra, a Adam przygryzał wargę i jęczał cicho, powstrzymując się od głośnych okrzyków. Po chwili Brad to zauważył; wyjął z ust jego członka i objął go prawą dłonią, rozpoczynając szybkie, posuwiste ruchy nadgarstka.

\- Nie powstrzymuj się, krzycz dla mnie… Krzycz głośno… - Po czym wsunął palec wolnej ręki w ciasne, wilgotne wejście Adama, na co ten zawył z rozkoszy, a z jego oczu popłynęły łzy.

Uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, patrząc w zachwycie na stan, w jaki wprowadził byłego kochanka. – Właśnie tak, skarbie. – Pochylił się niżej, aby ponownie wziąć do ust całego członka; Adam był już bardzo blisko, a on koniecznie chciał przypomnieć sobie, jak doskonale zmysłowo smakował jego były ukochany.

Pieszczoty Brada były coraz szybsze, coraz bardziej intensywne. Doskonale wiedział jak sprawić, aby brunet niemal płakał z rozkoszy. Pamiętał, że Adam uwielbiał delikatne przygryzanie jego członka, niby przypadkowe wbijanie paznokci w jego pośladki, jednoczesną stymulację jego wejścia. Pamiętał o tym doskonale i znowu używał tych samych sztuczek, a Adam wił się pod jego dotykiem.

Kilka sekund później drżącym ciałem Adama targnęła seria silnych dreszczy, a w jego wnętrzu rozlała się fala gorąca, która szybko znalazła swoje ujście, wylewając się w momencie spełnienia prosto w usta Brada. Szatyn z zadowoleniem przełknął słodko-gorzki sok i zlizał go co do ostatniej kropli z okazałej męskości piosenkarza, po czym wstał z kolan i przytulił się do Adama.

Brunet objął go mocno i, nadal dysząc z zamkniętymi ciasno powiekami, składał niezdarne, leniwe pocałunki gdzie tylko mógł dosięgnąć kawałka nagiej skóry Brada.

Niższy mężczyzna zachichotał i wymruczał przytłumionym od emocji głosem prosto w klatkę piersiową Adama: - Dobrze wiedzieć, że nadal pamiętam, jak doprowadzić cię do szaleństwa.

Adam wypuścił powietrze z ust, uspokajając nareszcie swój oddech. Wyprostował się i spojrzał w dół, prosto w rozbawione oczy Cheeksa. Jego usta wygięły się w zwierzęcym uśmiechu: - Ciekawe, czy ja pamiętam.

Po czym, zanim Brad zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, podniósł go do góry jednym szybkim ruchem i posadził na stole, przewracając po drodze stojące wokół krzesła. Żaden z nich jednak nie zareagował; nie to było w tym momencie najważniejsze. Adam popchnął delikatnie Brada tak, że ten położył się płasko i obserwował Adama, który kocim ruchem wślizgnął się na stół i opierając się na dłoniach, całym ciałem przyparł go do drewnianej płyty.

\- Mmm… - Zamruczał Cheeks, czując na szyi gorący oddech Adama i jego rozpalone ciało tuż przy jego skórze. – Jakbym miał deja vu.

\- Będzie jeszcze lepiej niż było wtedy, mogę ci to obiecać… - wyszeptał Adam, nadal pochylony nad jego szyją, kąsając delikatnie płatek ucha. Przesunął dłonią po płaskim brzuchu, na którym niemal natychmiast pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Cheeks zadrżał – czy to przez chłodne powietrze wpadające przez uchylone okno, czy z ekscytacji, czy po prostu przez znajomy dotyk na swoim ciele – kiedy Adam położył dłonie na jego chudych, opalonych udach, rozchylając je szeroko na boki.

Cheeks, choć dla wielu mogła to być niespodzianka, uwielbiał szybki, ostry seks. Tak szybki, żeby doszedł w windzie zatrzymanej między piętrami, zanim na miejsce przybędzie obsługa. Tak ostry, żeby następnego dnia liczył siniaki, otarcia i zadrapania. Z gadżetami, akcesoriami i zabawkami. Z pikantnymi rozmowami i przekleństwami. I rzadko w sypialni, która była dla niego królestwem snu i odpoczynku, a nie miejscem seksualnych igraszek.

I w taki właśnie sposób miał zamiar zaspokoić go Adam - ostrym, niemal brutalnym seksem na twardym, kuchennym stole. Nie chciał przerywać zbliżenia, aby biec do sypialni w poszukiwaniu kajdanek albo chińskich kulek, więc zdecydował się zostać na miejscu i w kuchni znaleźć coś, co urozmaiciłoby ich stosunek. Jego wzrok padł na stojący na wyciągnięcie ręki słoik miodu.

Usiadł okrakiem na wąskich biodrach i poczuł wbijającego się w jego pośladki sztywnego członka. Uśmiechnął się do Brada w ten sam zwierzęcy sposób co przed chwilą i sięgnął po słoik. Zdjął zakrętkę i odrzucił ją na bok, zanurzając dłoń w gęstym, złotym płynie. Nabrał go trochę na palce i pozwolił, aby ciecz spłynęła powolnym strumieniem na szyję, tors i brzuch Brada, powodując u niego cichy okrzyk, kiedy lepki płyn dotknął jego skóry.

Był za słodki, aby Adamowi udało się zlizać go z Cheeksa w całości, więc rozmazał go po nim całym, robiąc najsłodszy w swoim życiu masaż. Głaskał tors, łaskotał żebra i masował członka przy akompaniamencie słodkich westchnięć kochanka. Obserwował jego zaciśnięte powieki, przygryzioną dolną wargę, rumieniec wpełzający na jego opalone policzki.

Odsunął klejące się dłonie od jego ciała, kładąc je płasko na stole, po obu strojach ramion Brada. Pochylił się i pocałował go namiętnie, zapierając mu dech w piersiach.

I wtedy wszedł w niego bez żadnego ostrzeżenia – szybko, brutalnie, bez zbędnych uprzejmości. Podpierał się na dłoniach i poruszał biodrami w przód i w tył, a mocne, silne pchnięcia szybko doprowadziły szatyna do szaleństwa.

Ich ciała lepiły się od miodu i kleiły do siebie. Brunet osunął się na łokcie i jeszcze mocniej, jeszcze szybciej penetrował ciało Brada, który krzyczał i jęczał prosto do jego ucha. Szeptał pikantne, niecenzuralne słowa, które sprawiały, że z ust Adam wydobywały się coraz głośniejsze westchnięcia.

\- Pieprz mnie… - dłonie Brada błądziły po jego plecach, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej, choć sądził, ze nie jest to możliwe. – Mocniej, szybciej… Och! – Nie czuł nawet zadrapań na swoich ramionach, zatracił się w desperackich ruchach swoich bioder i jękach Brada rozbrzmiewających w jego uszach.

Doszedł pierwszy, krzycząc na całe gardło, rozlewając ciepły płyn we wnętrzu Brada. Chwilę później Cheeks zawtórował mu głośnym „Boże, Adam!", wytryskując nasieniem na ich brzuchy i torsy, nadal złociste i klejące się od miodu.

Adam opadł na wciąż drżące ciało brązowookiego, który objął go delikatnie ramionami. Przez dłuższy czas leżeli bez ruchu, starając się uspokoić oddechy i zapanować nad drżeniem swoich ciał. Wymieniali niezdarne, nieporadne pocałunki, dopóki obaj nie doszli po wszystkim do siebie.

Adam uniósł się na wyprostowanych ramionach i spojrzał w dół, w nadal przymknięte, duże, czekoladowe oczy Brada. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i pocałował go krótko w zarumienioną od orgazmu szyję, po czym wstał i zsunął się ze stołu.

Zdążył podnieść i poustawiać na miejsca wszystkie przewrócone krzesła, kiedy dobiegło go ciche prychnięcie. Odwrócił się; Cheeks nie dawał sobie rady z papierowymi ręcznikami i to najwyraźniej było powodem jego irytacji.

\- Potrzebujemy kąpieli. – zaśmiał się, kiedy kilka z nich przykleiło się do klatki piersiowej Brada, który próbował nimi zebrać z siebie choć część miodu i spermy. - I to jak najszybciej.

…

Turkusowa piana zdążyła już niemal całkowicie zniknąć, woda z gorącej stała się ledwie letnia, a Adam i Brad nadal pół-leżeli w dużej wannie zajmującej niemal połowę małej łazienki. Siedzieli po jej przeciwnych stronach pijąc słodkie drinki i zajadając się wyszperanymi z głębi szafek Adama ciastkami.

\- Muszę powiedzieć, Adam… - Cheeks przełknął kolejną partię ciastek, popił je mojito i kontynuował - że bardzo się cieszę, że nadal robisz słodkie zapasy. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko - I że nadal kupujesz te czekoladowe wafelki. – Przymknął oczy i oblizał wargi, mrucząc zmysłowo – Są boskie.

\- Są w szafce zawsze, w razie gdybyś wpadł i zgłodniał po seksie. – Adam zaśmiał się, gdy Brad przewrócił oczami, jednak po chwili zawtórował mu radosnym chichotem.

\- Wyostrzył się panu humor, panie Lambert. – oczy Cheeksa, w których jeszcze przez chwilą tańczyły wesołe błyski, złagodniały. – Jak to się dzieje, że z nikim się nie spotykasz? Tak fantastyczny facet powinien się z kimś umawiać. – puścił do niego perskie oko i uniósł do góry kącik ust.

Adam zastanowił się nad tym pytaniem. No właśnie, dlaczego odkąd rozstał się z Bradem nie może znaleźć nikogo na dłużej?

\- Widocznie wszystkim kandydatom postawiłeś zbyt wysoko poprzeczkę. – Adam zaśmiał się, jednak obaj wiedzieli, że mówił jak najbardziej serio. Zdradziły go oczy, patrzące łagodnie, nadal przepełnione uczuciem do byłego chłopaka.

\- Nie wierzę w to, laleczko. – Cheeks przysunął się bliżej, opierając dłonie na kolanach Adama, wystających ponad powierzchnię wody, na której nie było już nawet śladu piany. – Musi być gdzieś ktoś, kto mnie przebije.

Adam zbliżył się do szatyna, kładąc swoje dłonie na jego i patrząc mu prosto w oczy: - Nie spotkałem go. Być może gdzieś tam na mnie czeka. – Mimowolnie oblizał wargi, błądząc wzrokiem po całym ciele Brada, doskonale widocznym pod przejrzystą taflą wody. – Ale ciężko mu będzie przebić twój humor… - Przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, zmuszając Cheeksa do cofnięcia się – twoje ciało… - Brad dotarł do końca wanny i wypuścił głośno powietrze z ust. Nagle zaschło mu w gardle. – I twoje oczy.

\- Jesteś czarujący, skarbie. – Udało mu się wypowiedzieć, mimo dłoni Adama, która właśnie zaczęła pieścić jego członka. – I zbyt przekonywujący. – Nie umiał powstrzymać głośnego dyszenia, kiedy pieszczoty przybrały na intensywności. Zacisnął powieki i jęknął. – Nie umiem ci odmówić.

\- Więc nawet się nie staraj.

Brad otworzył usta, najwyraźniej chcąc coś jeszcze powiedzieć, lecz Adam uciszył go zmysłowym, aksamitnym pocałunkiem.

…

Cheeks wprost uwielbiał okrągłe łóżko stojące na samym środku małej sypialni, zajmujące niemal całe pomieszczenie. Satynowa pościel, mnóstwo poduszek. I Adam, bez którego to łóżko wcale nie byłoby tak nadzwyczajne.

Leżeli bez tchu po kolejnym uniesieniu. Obaj zdążyli już zapomnieć o ich nocnych seksualnych maratonach, więc teraz, na kilkanaście minut przed wschodem słońca, leżeli w milczeniu przytuleni, starając się dojść do siebie.

Adam obejmował ramieniem Brada, który częściowo leżał na nim jak na materacu i bawił się krótkimi włoskami na jego nagim torsie. Wsłuchiwał się w powoli zwalniający, lecz nadal gorączkowy rytm bicia jego serca, rozbrzmiewający tuż pod jego uchem.

\- Nie umiem ci się oprzeć. – Adam przerwał milczenie, nie przestając jednak gładzić nagich pleców Brada, nie chcąc wypuszczać go z ramion. – Nie wiem, czemu zadzwoniłeś dziś akurat do mnie, ale tobie nie umiem odmówić.

Drobny mężczyzna milczał przez chwilę, po czym wdrapał się na Adama i położył na brzuchu, podpierając brodę splecionymi palcami spoczywającymi na klatce piersiowej bruneta. Spojrzał na niego; delikatny rumieniec nadal rozświetlał jego twarz, niebieskie oczy patrzyły na niego z uwagą.

\- Chyba już zawsze będę miał do ciebie słabość, Adam. – Spojrzał w dół, na swoje dłonie; nigdy nie było mu łatwo mówić o uczuciach. – Czasem tęsknię za tobą tak bardzo, że to aż boli. – Podniósł z powrotem głowę, aby znów spojrzeć w niebieskie oczy – Dlatego dziś zadzwoniłem, _musiałem_ cię zobaczyć. - Po czym dodał z figlarnym uśmiechem i błyskiem w oczach – Zawsze będziesz moją laleczką, skarbie.

Adam uśmiechnął się do Brada, który mrugnął do niego wesoło i z powrotem ułożył się na nim jedynie częściowo, nasuwając na nich oboje kołdrę. Wtulił policzek w zagłębienie pod obojczykiem Adama i położył dłoń na jego piersi. Piosenkarz objął go ramieniem i przytulił mocno, układając głowę na jednej z niezliczonych poduszek.

Nagle poczuł się niesamowicie senny. Ekscytacja i emocje zelżały, a górę wzięło zmęczenie. Czuł ciepło nagiego ciała Brada na swoim; wiedział, że ten słodki ciężar sprawi, że łatwiej mu będzie zasnąć.

Był niemal pewien, że Cheeks już dawno przeniósł się w objęcia Morfeusza; zazdrościł mu tego, że zawsze zasypiał niemal w tym samym momencie, w którym przyłożył głowę do poduszki. Jednak po kilku chwilach dobiegł go cichy głos. - Adam?

\- Hmm?

Brad poruszył się niespokojnie – Mogę jeszcze do ciebie zadzwonić? Tak jak dziś?

Adam objął go jeszcze mocniej - Jasne. Kiedy tylko chcesz.

Cheeks ułożył się wygodniej, jeszcze bardziej wtulając się w jego ciało. – Dziękuję. – ziewnął przeciągle – Okej, więc prześpijmy się teraz kilka godzin, a potem zrobię nam naleśniki.

\- Chryste, chyba nie chcę przy tym być.

Zaśmiali się głośno i przekomarzali się jeszcze w ten sposób przez chwilę, po czym zamilkli, zbyt zmęczeni aby rozmawiać. Obaj spali już głęboko, kiedy kilka minut później przez nieliczne szczeliny w zasłonach zaczęły wpadać pierwsze promienie wschodzącego słońca.


End file.
